Do you Rosaline Ginevra Weasley…?
by xxx-angelin-xxx
Summary: Rose's engagement. What will Scorpius do? How will her family react? Can they save their love or it is too late? A Rose/Scorpius fanfic. STORY UNDER CONSTRUCTION!
1. Do you Rosaline Ginevra Weasley?

**Do you Rosalin****e Ginerva Weasly…?**

What we want to do isn't always what we have to. But is it what we do?

* * * * *

It was a sunny Sunday morning. Not too hot, just a normal August day. Hermione Granger-Weasley looked out of the window the clean blue sky and then turned to her husband.

"You should be happy, Ronald.", she told him, "Our daughter is marring a nice guy, a real gentleman and a person who, last but not least, adores her. This wedding is what we've dreamed for her. There is much potential in…"

Ron broke into; "What we wanted was our daughter to be as happy as we are. More if it is possible! Not potential! Sure I understand what he feels for her. But I have not a damn idea of what she does!"

Hermione kissed her husband's lips softly. "I'll talk to her. I'm sure she'll work things out."

He smiled to his wife. "Of course she will! She's her mother's daughter."

* * * * *

Rose Weasly looked herself at the mirror. She looked pretty charming, ready for the Bonding. But something was missing and she knew that. Earlier that morning, while helping her get dressed, her mother had noticed; "Don't do it if you aren't sure, Rosie" Hermione simply said. _But it's not that simple mother, _Rose thought_, it's not that simple because I do am sure. I'm sure that it's the best for all of us._

Then a knock on the door came to interrupt her thoughts. She smiled to the mirror and without turning she invited the visitor in; "Yes?"

"Hi, Rosie", she heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned to find Scorpius Malfoy at her door, being quite astonished.

-"So, how do I look?", she asked him.

He cleaned his throat and shook his head before answering a cold; "As pretty as always."

She smiled. Coming from everyone else those words would have made her wonder their meaning. But she knew Scorpius well enough to understand them. "I'll take this as a compliment. Don't stay at the door, come in" she said, still smiling.

He got into and laid on her bed, like it was something natural, something he was doing every day. Rose laid near him.

-"I always admired your ability to make yourself like home, anywhere", she said.

-"It's part of my charm…", he added and hugged her.

There was silence for a moment. Rose could not notice how well she was feeling in his arms. There was something familiar there, something safe. It felt like home…

-"Why him, anyway?" Scorpius asked while playing with her hair, breaking the silence.

-"What do you mean?" she asked, getting up, checking on her dress.

- "Why marring him?" He knew his question was pathetic and meaningless but he needed to know.

-"For many reasons" she answered "but mostly about love."

_Love__, _he thought. _I wish I could just… No, it's pointless. It doesn't matter for her any more…_

She hesitated for a second before saying; "You know, I need someone in my life, someone to love me…" She had now turned, looking at him, straight in his grey eyes, making him feel she was reading his soul. Then she looked back into the mirror.

Suddenly he couldn't stand this any more. He just couldn't…

-"I'll see you downstairs" he muttered as he opened the door and left.

-"Yeah…"

She turned only when she heard the door closing. _I wish this was easier…_

* * * * *

Scorpius wanted to leave. _I can't stand this. I can't see every chance I have, to be destroyed in two little words. I can't erase the past but I want her happy so I'll…_

-"Hey! Malfoy!" he heard an angry voice behind him. He turned to see Hugo Weasly looking more unsatisfied than ever. "Where do you think you are going? Or one of your 'qualifications' is to abandon my sister when she needs you?" His tone was ironic and that last words of him blew off Scorpius' head.

-"Look, Weasly…" he started angrily but Hugo interrupted.

-"I beg you." His voice was calm now and every sign of sarcasm or hate was lost. "Stop this madness. She will listen to you, you are so close… Please Scorpius…" It was the first time he called him with his first name.

-"Your sister is a grown-up, Hugo" he answered in the same tone. "She knows what she wants." The last words had shown more of his disappointment than he wanted.

-"But…" Hugo stopped unable to think of a good answer. "Why are you leaving anyway?" he added trying to earn time.

-"Something… something happened. Tell Rose I'm really sorry but I can't stay. I… I have to go." He turned and left, almost running.

Hugo was left alone in the hall considering their conversation. _Wasn't Malfoy strange? What he said... And he was leaving?_ He gasped. If Malfoy didn't want to bring Rose back to her senses he would give it a last shot.

And then Scorpius stopped. A crazy thought crossed his mind. And then he turned, passed a surprised Hugo and run upstairs to Rosie's room.

* * * * *

The Bonding was starting at 2 p.m. _What a silly time_, Victoire Weasley was thinking while she was arriving at her uncle's house. She was really late. It was almost 2.30 and she knew that Rose would be extremely angry. Her cousin didn't make favors. Neither for her best-friend, had who just returned after 3 years in France.

She rang the bell, biting her lip, full of anxiety, searching for a good excuse. But then the door opened and Rose fell in her arms.

"Thank God you're finally here!" she said. Victoire looked at her and was surprised to see that she wasn't angry at all. "Come in. You arrived just on time." Rose continued as they were walking into the hall. Suddenly she stopped and turned to face her cousin with tears in her eyes. "Oh, Vicky so many things happened, I wish you were here." She swept her eyes. Victoire tried to speak but Rose interrupted. "It's okay, I'll tell you everything later- I'm so glad you came- but we must start now. Get in and I'll be there in a minute" she finished opening the living room's door.

_Well t__his was a surprise_, she thought. And then; _I wish I were here_. She looked through the room, smiled to Ted who had turned to greet her and sat near Hugo.

"You're finally here.", he said in a sad tone, "And the parody shall begin"

And just like in a movie the music began. Victoire looked at Rose who was getting in. She looked _très jolie_ in her short black dress. Her long, dark brown hair was free, falling at her shoulders, only with a black headband at the top. Rose always knew how to look pretty without showing too much and Victoire had recently learnt to appreciate and admire that, throughout her long-term presence in Paris, near her stylish aunt Gabrielle. .

Victoire had to talk with her cousin for almost two years. Still she knew her very well. She could recognize that look which she had when she was doing something she had to do but didn't want to. She could see that Rose was thinking something else. She also had seen the smile she forced when she looked at Marcus. But she couldn't understand the reason for all this. So all she did was to look at her cousin and think; _I hope you know what you're doing._

And then she was asked; "Do you Rosaline Ginerva Weasley accept this man as your future husband to love him till death separates you?"

Everyone was looking at Rose waiting for her answer. But Rose wasn't answering…

* * * * *


	2. Al, where is Scorpius?

**Thanks' for reviewing!**

**It's my first shot, I hope I'm good. **

**Also forgive me if there are any mistakes: I'm not a native speaker of English but I'm trying! ******

**There are Rosie's thoughts throughout the wedding.**** The conversation between Rose and Scorpius, described at the second part of this chapter, is the one which had happened after Scorpius' and Hugo's talk at chapter 1.**

**Oh, and I own nothing!!!**

_The first time Scorpius Malfoy kissed me we were __at a party, in our seventh year at Hogwarts. We've been playing "Truth or Dare" and his dare was to kiss me. I haven't felt anything then- I have no idea if he did, I simply never asked. Right now, after almost 2 years I wish I knew._

_Why Rose? Why does it matter so much when someone who belongs in the past- also in this case a Malfoy- fell for you?,_ she wondered. And the answer came as scary and wrong to her as always: _Because you love him._

She was standing right there in front the priest, near Marcus. His proposal a month ago had surprised her. And she accepted. They were together since the summer after her graduation. _I'm not in love with him. I care yes, I even have fun but I don't love him. But can I live my whole life with him? _And then she laughed. Thank God no one noticed._ What questions are those Rose, at the exact moment of your bonding?_

Her thoughts got back to Scorpius. _He came here today_. To upset her again, but this time more than the others. It was so hard to see him, on her engagement day, on the major part of her plan for a good life. _He destroys me. On purpose_, she said again to herself, using an excuse she'd been using when she didn't want to know the truth. And to be this happened most of the times when it was about her relationship with Scorpius.

So she remembered what Scorpius had told her today; _It's time to be honest Rosie. It's the moment of truth_.

* * * * *

She was looking her image in the mirror. Dress checked, hair in place, make-up ok, where is Victoire? She couldn't leave her guests waiting because of her beloved but irresponsible cousin! So she turned to the door…

"Rose! I have to talk to you. Thank God you're still here. Rose…" he breathed.

"Relax, Malfoy. Breathe. I'm in a hurry but I can give you some minutes of my precious time…" she laughed. She was waiting for him to talk and when he didn't he sat down, smiling to him.

"What is it Scorpius? Is everything all right?"

"Are you happy Rosie?" he asked without looking at my eyes.

"How couldn't I be? Every girl dreams of that day and mine has everything. Marcus is a great guy who…" I was repeating the poem but Scorpius interrupted.

"Enough! I've heard this one thousand times. I want the truth. It's time to be honest Rosie. It's the moment of truth." he was furious and he looked angry. Rose felt so confused and suddenly- remembering their past, their last year at Hogwarts, its end and the events after it- she felt extremely mad with him. How dared he after his attitude back then, after all her love to ask for explanations?

"Enough Malfoy! You won't do it again! I won't let it happen! You won't drive me crazy again because… I don't know you- can be bored! Get out now! Go down there like a good boy and I'll forget all about this." her voice was calmer in those last few words and more reason was seen in her eyes.

"What if I told you…" he answered, using his previous angry tone. And then he breathed, took control of himself and calmed down. "I'm sorry, Rosie. This won't happen again. Have a happy life." He turned to the door but her voice stopped him.

"And Scorpius?" He slowly looked at her. "Don't call me Rosie again."

His heart was breaking. He was feeling an sharp pain in his chest. He searched for her eyes, hoping he could find a proof of regret. But she had already turned her back at him showing that the conversation was over. Her eyes in the mirror were as cold as her voice. He collected his pieces, took a deep breath, gave her a sad smile and with a controlled voice, full of irony he said; "Yes, madam… As you wish…"

* * * * *

She doesn't regret for the way things are. She doesn't regret the decisions which brought her near Marcus, in front of a priest and pulled her away from Scorpius. The only thing she regrets is the way things happened. _I never wanted to hurt you. You may had hurt me but I never wanted to hurt you. I hope you understand. I hope one day you'll forgive me_.

"Do you Rosaline Ginevra Weasley accept this man as your future husband to love him till death separates you?"

She takes her eyes from the floor and looks to the audience. She is searching for him. She's searching for his eyes. She wants to look at him and know that he understands, he agrees, he sees the reasons which keep them apart, he knows that's the best for them. What she wants to find in his eyes is a proof that the games are over now and that one day they'll be friends again. But he's not there.

And then she understands.

"Al? Where is Scorpius?"

* * * * *

_What the hell is she doing? __Now, I have to answer?_

"He left." _Thank God Hugo answered for me._ Albus Severus Potter looked at his cousin. Her eyes were full of tears. And then he went next to her and hugged her.

"I can't do it Al. I wish I was stronger. But I can't. Not without knowing what he feels." she whispered with a broken voice.

"I know, sweetie. And now you must be strong. Strong to fight for what you want."

She pulled away, smiled and turned to face a very angry and sad Marcus. The very confused audience, journalists and society were suddenly second to her list. Albus smiled too. Finally his "little dear cousin" like he liked to call her- although she was 2 months older than him- had stopped doing the right thing. For the first time after a long period Rose was fighting for what she truly wanted not for she considered right in order to have a good name in the society and not fail her family's expectations or ruin Scorpius' thick relationship with his father. _Let them come… Let them be Rosie. True love for the sake of true love is the only right thing. The most beautiful thing. You are so lucky for having found him. _

* * * * *

Ronald Weasley was watching his daughter through her bonding, trying to understand what she felt. He knew about her and Malfoy. He knew they had a past- Scorpius had once admitted it. He had been watching Scorpius to get worse each day after the announcement of her engagement. He also couldn't see him anywhere right now so he guessed he couldn't stand this so he'd left. He admired his courage to come and talk to Rose today like he felt nothing. He knew he would have died if Hermione had been engaged to someone else. What he didn't know was what his daughter thought and wanted. That month before the bonding…. ah, she was so miserable. But, why? No one made her to marry, right? And now he had his proof. _Oh, my poor girl. She broke. Now she's ready to talk to me, to confess everything to daddy like she did when she was little._

For a minute he looked at his wife. Hermione looked angry but mostly confused.

"You knew about this, didn't you?"

He examined her face. When he made sure she wasn't angry he nodded.

"Any ideas what it means? Someone with will to take me out of the dark?" she asked almost angrily.

He smiled. "Not yet, love. I had to find out myself first" He kissed her lips softly and got up to talk with his daughter. Albus was hugging her, whispering to her. He had been such a good friend to her. Of course he would know what was going on. But it was time to speak with his daughter. Face to face…

When he reached he stopped to look at Marcus. He stood behind Rose looking upset. Unsure. But not surprised. He gave him an encouraging smile. Then Rose turned, tears in her eyes but also certainty. _Thank God_, he thought. _She finally decided what to do. _

* * * * *

"So, Rose… What's all these about?" Marcus asked, putting a great effort to keep his voice calm.

"Marc, I… I don't know what to say." she started.

"Why don't you start with the truth? The whole truth. Without worrying about hurting my feelings or anyone else's." he said a bit more angrily that time.

"Sure… I thought it would be right. For both of us. Getting married. You are everything I could ever ask for. You are gentle and nice… and more important of all you love me. And once I'd been foolish enough to believe that was enough for me. But it's not. I thought I could live with that. Just doing the right thing, following the rules. I know I used you. And you have every right to be angry with me. But… there's no but here. For the first time after a long time I feel sure. I'm sure that's what I want. And I can live with this."

Marcus waited for her to finish, his anger growing. When she stopped he blew off;

"Enough with this nonsense. I'm giving you all you could ever ask for! All the things a girl could dream of! Money. Social recognition. Even love. Those must be enough for you. You can be happy if you try to." Seeing her looking down with a sad smile he added, his voice almost a whisper; "Please Rose… Forget all these nonsense and marry me. We'll live a happy life…"

She shook her head negatively, and started saying something; "It's not fair, Marc. For no…" He stopped her, losing all his patience. He was almost shouting. "Dam it, Rose! You don't even know if he loves you!"

"Yes, that's truth" she whispered, tears flowing from her eyes. She wiped them away before continuing. "But I do love him. And that's all that matters."

Marcus shook his head in disbelief, trying to think of something else to convince her. And then she gave him her left hand. It took him a moment to understand; she was returning him the ring. He hesitated a moment. But she was certain, those were her last words. He closed his eyes while he was taking the ring from her. When he opened them she was smiling. _I wish you could love me._ He bowed for a last kiss but she turned her head.

And then someone gave a warning cough. "I'd like to speak with my daughter alone for a second." Ron said. "If you excuse us…" he added ironically.

"Would you try to put mind on her? She is as stubborn as you are!" Marcus answered, angrier than ever.

Ron grinned. "She'd just put mind on herself, boy." he said coolly. Then he turned to the surprised audience. "Make yourselves comfortable. We'll be back in no time" He nodded to Hermione and took his daughter's hand. "Come Rosie" he added softly.

Meanwhile the people attending the event were stunned. _How dared she deny a lord's love for a…Malfoy? How she thought she was? _Her friends gave her a cold look. _You are done Weasley. We had warned you; no Malfoy connections._ That wasn't hate for him. It was hate for her and jealousy. Apart from that, they couldn't realize how she could deny a life's dream, a life in luxury at the top of the society for him. They couldn't understand that this was her life's dream.

"Malfoy has more money" Madison said.

"But a bad name" Lisa added.

"So I guess that means she's done" Jessica noticed. They all nodded.

Before following her father, Rose gave them a sad look only to meet their cold gaze. She smiled another sad smile. _I knew this would happen. I'm ready._

* * * * *

When they got upstairs, Rose brusted into tears. "I shouldn't have done this. God. I'm so sorry, daddy" He hugged her and let her cry. When she relaxed, he wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked at her. "There's nothing to regret for Rose. You haven't failed me. No, not at all. You had actually made me proud today, baby."

"What?" she asked surprised.

"I don't accept the way things happened, of course. You should have cleared your place earlier. You shouldn't have used him. What you've done is wrong." He told her severely.

"I know" she sobbed. Suddenly Ron laughed. "But this was funny. I enjoyed the hell of it. You should have seen his face when you asked about Scorpius, instead of saying I do. It was so fucking funny!"

"Dad!" she said, trying to look angry. Then she laughed too.

"I suppose your mother would kill me if she learns about that…"

"She won't dad." Rose reminded him.

"I know. So, let's get back to the subject; Scorpius Malfoy." She made a face at the sound of his name. Another sob. Ron looked at her.

"I know about you and Scorpius… Em… you know… at school…" This was awkward.

"Oh, great!"

"I'm not judging you, baby. If he makes you fell good, I can't say anything. I can't tell you who you'll fall in love with. Besides he's a nice guy. Nothing to do with his father or, even worst, his grand-father. Now, there both still alive and that's a problem…"

"Dad!" she interrupted him. He laughed and continued.

"Like I said that's a problem but if you want to be involved with _this_ family, if you love him enough and have enough strength to stand Lucius... Then… nothing will stop you."

They remained silent for a moment. Then the door opened and Hermione got in the room hesitantly. "Can I come in?" she asked.

'Of course, mum. There's no question."

"Look Rose… Albus and Victoire told us what happened…, why you've done all these…" she started.

"Us?" Rose asked with fear spread at her face.

"Yeah, you know… to the family."

"The whole family? Oh, God!"

"Now, Rosie try to relax. You should have told us. We'd understood. But you are so stubborn. So determined. Victoire told me they tried to change your mind. You should have told us. I understand. If you love him… well, there's nothing we can do"

"I acted like a total idiot out there. I shouldn't brought this that far…"

"Rose, please, honey, forget all these nonsense! About right and wrong and what we want. We want you to be happy, baby. Even your brother and James agreed at the end."

"Hugo and James?" she asked in disbelief.

"Of course. They want you to be happy!"

"Rose" Ron said "what are you doing here anyway?"

"Sorry?"

"Why are you here? Why you aren't with him begging, well no begging to Malfoy, asking for forgiveness? Explaining how you feel? What you've done?"

"He can wait. I want to make things clear with my family, first."

Hermione interrupted; "There's nothing to make clear. We all understand. Go, find him. Now!"

"True love can't wait, honey" Ron added.

"You two waited…" Rose played her last card but all her protests were almost gone.

"Well your mother wasn't going to marry someone else. And I wasn't as proud as Malfoy is. He prefers to die than hurt you or say the truth. But in case that had happened to me I have no idea what I would have done"

Hermione gave a sweet smile to her husband. "Go, Rosie. Before he does anything stupid."

Rose got up, wiped her tears once again and ran to the door. There, she stopped and looked back to her parents; "Thank you. I love you, both, so much!" she smiled and disappeared.

Ron hugged his wife. "Our daughter with a Malfoy! Do you believe this?"

"She will be happy. It will be hard and they'll have to fight for their love, but she will be happy." She said before kissing him.

* * * * *

"So what's going on wedding crasher? What are you going to do now?" Albus laughed, as Rose was running down the stairs. She stopped in front of the small group of people who had stayed her family.

"Well I was thinking of destroying my life a bit more…" she laughed too.

"At least you understand what you're doing, Weasley" a cold voice said behind her.

Rose made a face to her family, who were laughed, took a deep breath and turned to face one of her- now- ex-friends.

"Yeah I do Jessica. But I bet you know better of self-destruction than I do" she said coldly, reminding the girl who was an hour ago, before realizing what she really wanted.

"Anyway…" Madison interrupted "We just stayed to make clear that you're done. Your social life is over and we won't let you take us with you." She turned her back to her and walked towards the door, the others following.

Rose was ready to answer back when Marie said; "I'm truly sorry Rose" she almost whispered. Then she smiled and left.

Rose closed her eyes for a second thinking of all the thinks she had risked today. Social recognition… So, what? Her family was stilly on her side.

"I guess that's done… Easier than I thought." she said.

Victoire laughed. "You finally got rid of those suckers. Well it would a bit hard for them to get over you. _Rose does that, Rose says this_" she imitated their voices, making everyone brust into laughter.

"Vicky? What kind of a vocabulary is this? What would Aunt Gabrielle say?" Rose joked. "As for them I think Madison has a plan. Anyway…"

Hugo looked at his sister's dreamy eyes. He smiled. He may didn't like Malfoy- he was a _Malfoy_ after all- but he liked to see his sister happy. "Come on everyone" he said "show is over. We'll think about repeating it!" Everyone laughed and started goodnightening each other, saying "thanks' for the show" to Rose. James gave her a warning look and then hugged her. And after a moment they were all gone. Silence went through the hall.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Hugo whispered. "Go find him Rosie. Explain to him. He was very upset when he left…"

"Hugo I…" she didn't really know what to say.

"What? Go, girl! Today! There are many Jessica's out there!" he joked.

"Ok. I'm on my way…"

"Burst into him, sis!"

She laughed and closed the door behind her.

**A/N; Review if you wish ******

**I hoped you liked this.**


	3. Because I love you

**Because I love you**

It was raining hard, when Rose Weasley apparated in front of the Malfoy Manor. The sunny weather of the morning was gone and the sun had disappeared behind the clouds. She lifted her hand to ring the bell but she stopped. _What am I supposed to do now? What would I say? _While she was realizing she had no idea what to say and was turning to leave, the door opened and Draco Malfoy was looking at her with a smirk and his usual uninterested expression. "Aren't you supposed to get engaged now?"

She smiled. "Yeah… But I kind of… run off…"

He left a sound like a laugh and shook his head; "What else will you do Rose Weasley? You've done everything in this life. Except…" His face had a suspicious look that moment which he hided behind his usual smirk.

"Except…?" Rose asked with a laugh.

_Getting in my family.__ That would kill Lucius. _"Nothing. Forget about that. He's upstairs. And Lucius is at work. Goodbye Rose Weasley…" he answered and left.

Rose looked at him curiously. _Never mind,_ she thought and taking a deep breath she got in the house.

_The first time __I kissed Rose Weasley we were at a party, in our seventh year at Hogwarts. We've been playing "Truth or Dare" and my dare was to kiss her. I have no idea if she felt anything then- I simply never asked. Right now, after almost 2 years I wish I knew. _

Rain had started a long time ago. Scorpius Malfoy was sitting starring out of the window. He was holding a glass full of firewhisky but hadn't drunk anything. He was thinking of her…

_What I do know is that the exact moment I felt her lips on mine I had a blink. I realised I was in love with her. I couldn't say how, when or why I fell for her. I just did. _

_And now, here we stand. Obliged by our families' stereotypes. By __our__ stereotypes. She's getting married and I'm getting out of her life for good. _

_I understand I can't stay near her as a friend. My feelings can't change despite how hard I try. It almost slipped out today. The truth. When I understood __it was then or never. I thought she should know; "I love you. Come back to me." Like she had said it, then. But Rosie was always braver than me. Her anger stopped me. Her words remembered me that I am her destruction. _

_Although I know how bad I am for her I don't know if I can make it. Stay away. Move on. Live without her smile, her laugh, her anger, without hearing her vo__ice, without her temper, her blush, her effect on me. Her generally…_

And then, the voice he needed and wanted so much to hear interrupted his thoughts; "So you prefer looking at the rain than looking at me?" she asked. The glass fell from his hand as he turned to face a totally real- and wet Rose Weasley who was trying to hide a smile in his reaction.

"No, Rosie…Rose… it's not that." he breathed. _God she was beautiful._

"Really?" she answered ironically. "Then what is it? Why you aren't at my engagement?" she asked.

_Why __you__ aren't at __your__ engagement?_ he wondered. But he couldn't talk or even think of an answer so he was just starring at her stunned.

She took a few steps closer to him and asked him again in a much lower and calmer voice; "Why, Scorp?"

He wasn't sure what her "why" was for. But he had an answer. This time he had _Screw them all. I love her._ So he smiled to her and answered; "Because I love you"

She lost her ironic smile. She lost her colour. She lost her balance and fell to the bed behind her. She sat there for a moment looking at the floor. Then Scorpius left the window and came closer to her. He kneeled in front of her to check if she was angry or happy about that. But when she lifted her head and looked at him, there were tears in her eyes. Able to talk again she asked in a low voice; "What do you want me to do now, Scorp?"

He smiled to her and looked down at her hands while taking them into his. There wasn't a ring. Neither an engagement ring, neither a proposal ring, no ring at all. So he smiled again, with more certainty this time; "You can say you love me too"

She gave him a sad smile; "I've said that a long time ago, Scorpius Malfoy and I've never taken it back"

"Then what about forgiving me and let us make a new start? Do you forgive me Rosie?"

"Do you forgive me, Scorp?" she added after nodding.

"I have nothing to forgive" he answered while pulling her into his arms. He kindly kissed her forehead and swept her tears. "Please don't cry for me, Rosie. I don't deserve your tears." he whispered.

"You have said this before" she answered. "But as you can see I don't listen. And I neither believe this." She heard him laugh and lifted her head from his chest to look at his face.

And then she noticed how close they were. She could feel his breath, hot at her face- their noses almost touched. There had been years since the last time they were that close. He seemed to also have noticed: he was starring her lips. She smiled and just like that, as it was the simpler thing in the world, she leaned forward and kissed him.

It was soft. It was sweet. It was full of love. It was the kiss _he_ loved.

He took his hand from her back and placed it at her cheek, pulling her hair back, while responding to her kiss. She opened her lips and their tongs united into a different kiss, full of passion. She left a small moan while pushing him at the floor. He smirked towards her lips and turned her so he could be on top of her. She left another moan as his hands started exploring her body.

He suddenly stopped and pulled back. He looked at her. Hair messed-up and wet, eyes rough seas, face blushed, breath fast. He imagined he must look like that too.

"What?" she asked when she could finally breathe again.

He had one million questions to his mind that moment; _Why are you here? Why you left? What changed your mind? What about your family? _So, after getting up and sitting with his back at the bed, he asked one which included them all: "What happened?"

She took a deep breath and got up, sitting at the floor too, so as she could look into his eyes.

"I was thinking throughout the bonding, she started, I was thinking… of you… of us generally. When my attention got back to the ceremony, the priest was asking if I wanted to marry… or something like that. And I searched for you. I wanted to look in your eyes and see you understood this was for the best… for us. I wanted you to tell me we were ok."

"And what changed your mind?" he interrupted, a bit annoyed.

"You... weren't there. So I've seen I couldn't spend my life without you there. I need you, Scorpius Malfoy. I need you because I love you." Her voice was so intense at those last words…

He smiled and asked one last question before surrendering to her again. He asked the most important question, the obstacle they always had to face; "And what about your family. The people…?" He may not care about Lucius' opinion and even if his father had come to terms with this a long time ago- Rose's family was something completely different.

"My family wants me to be happy. My father and brother almost sent me to find you."

_Her brother? Her brother, Hugo? _he wondered. "As for the people, she continued, well that's a problem…" She hesitated.

He gave her a questioning look, trying to hide his annoyance.

She smirked at his reaction; "That's a problem, she repeated- trying hard not to chuckle, but it's _ours._"

He laughed and pulled her closer, into another deep kiss. After a while- with her lips still touching his- Rose whispered; "I'm going to fight for us Malfoy. I'm going to fight, even if that's the last thing I'm going to do."

She took her eyes from the ground and looked at him; "Do you have any doubts, Scorp?"

Instead of an answer he kissed her again.

* * *

**_EDIT_ (June 2010)**

**Okay... I know this is a cheesy story. And that it has many plot holes and grammatical errors. It's also un-betaed:(**

**But don't worry I'm planning on continuing this story after editing those three chapters. Everything will clear up sometime within this summer!**

**So...**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
